dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Chronicles
Hey guys. This is a humorous story about...stuff. Tien is mad So about a year after GT Tien and Chiaotzu were fighting or something like that but they were doing that and then Baby came. "Hahaha Tien im gonna posess you and stuff" but Tien wont let that happen. So he punched Baby but it did nothing and Baby laughed. Then they started fighting for real and Tien was winning. But Baby just laughed again and said "Lol i'm gonna posess you n00b" then he entered a cut in his hand that was bleeding. Tien than grew hair and hand red things on his eyes. Then Vegeta was busy training on the lookout and he sensed the power. "Oh that's a power ima go check it out" he said and he flew off. "Wait, Vegeta!" said Puar but Yamcha told him/her that they were useless characters and they do nothing. After Vegeta arrived Tien laughed "You can't defeat me cause i'm cool" but Vegeta just blasted him in the face and elbowed him to the ground. Tien got so mad he went Super Whateverheis 3. His hair turned spiky and it was red. He looked older in this form. "Hahahaha" he said. Well he didin't say it but he laughed. "Oh no I won't let my pride go away or something HAAAAAA" then he turned Super Saiyan 2. But Tien laughed and used a Dodon Ray and it hit Vegeta. Vegeta was mad after that so he turned Super Saiyan 2 and a half out of rage. His hair was kind of long and he had big muscles. His hair also turned white. He looked powerful. He was so powerful that...something happened. So Tien started fighting the new and improved Vegeta when Garlic Jr came and blasted both of them into space. Then Puar knew he/she had to do something. Yamcha also knew he/she had too help as well. So they flew over to where Garlic Jr did that. He was laughing. Then a huge hole came from the sky or something and Vegeta came out of it. "If you think that is enough to destroy the saiyan princess---I MEAN prince then you're wrong!! Broly sacrifices himself or something it's sad though Garlic Jr was weak and stuff so he called his lackeys Salt, Pepper, and Pepsi (he hired a new one) to do his dirty work! Pepper was up first. He was fat. "Don't worry Vegeta i got this" said a random voice. Out came Broly. So Broly fought Pepper and lost. Broly died. "Yeahhhhh whatever" said Vegeta as arrogant as a cucumber. Vegeta blasted Pepper's stomach and he coughed out green blood it's green because he is a alien and not a human or saiyan so it's not red. But he was still alive. Then Vegeta kicked Pepper's bawls. Pepper walked back, stunned. Then Salt killed him because he was dissapoint. Vegeta sensed Salt was stronger than him and stuff so he decided to go Super Saiyan 7. So he did that. He had silver fur and was bald. No reason why. Salt was choking Vegeta untill a giant hole opened up behind him. Salt was sucked in and then some guy with robes on came out. He had a tail. "So my time warp breaker attack works." Vegeta pondered who he was and then the guy randomly yelled out "I AM ZORN" A useless fusion that does absolutely nothing Zorn was looking at Vegeta then Vegeta died because of cancer. "Hah, the "legend" is weak!" Then Puar and Yamcha finally did something and fused. It made this cat thing. "I am neither Yamcha or Puar. I am.... uhmm.... Pucha!!!!" said the fusion. Zorn laughed and started battling the fusion. But Pucha was beating Zorn. "Hah i've got a trick up my sleeve it's called SUPER SAIYAN!!!" yelled Zorn. Then he went Super Saiyan 2. He was so powerful that Pucha blew up. Piccolo was watching this and stuff. Piccolo flew up to Zorn. "Hey, go away." Piccolo said with anger. Zorn said he had a coupon for In and Out but he left anyway. Piccolo kills the other guys it's intense All this time Pepsi and Garlic Jr were still alive so Piccolo used Hellzone Grenade on Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" His last thought that the words he just muttered were from Harry Potter then he died. Pepsi was shocked and looked like he was taking a crap. So Piccolo looked at him and Piccolo had lazer vision so he shot Pepsi and green blood came out and I already explained why it's green but i'll do it again wait I won't fine I will wait no I won't. Then Piccolo came down and roundhouse kicked Pepsi. The roundhouse kick was done so hard that it opened a time warp where Pepsi kept getting roundhouse kicked. So he dissapeared into the time warp never to be seen again. And I don't think I spelt dissapeared right. Did I? Zorn comes back and goes to Otherworld and Master Roshi tries to do something So after that everyone was bored then another weird hole thingy opened up out came out Zorn again but this time he was Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo was so shocked he flew somewhere. Then Master Roshi descided he had to do something so he did a pervert kamehameha but it did nothing because he was useless. Zorn decided he needed a challenge. He magically teleported himself to Otherworld to ask King Yemma where the heck Goku was. King Yemma said he was in hell fighting baddies. So Zorn teleported to hell to see Goku and Dende fighting Cell or something. Dende realized he was useless in fighting so he made some dragonballs and wished that Goku was back on earth and so was he. But then Zorn was furious the dragonballs exploded because of that. Then King Vegeta came or something and fused with Zorn to make Vegeorn. Vegeorn had a super cool goatee so Dende died. Goku was enraged by this so he turned Super Saiyan 5. "Ha you will never defeat me" said Vegeorn and he turned Super Saiyan 2. They battled but Vegeorn used Royal Execution Galic Pwn Beam and Goku died. Gohan is a kid again but hes mad rahhh So Gohan was back on earth wondering what happened then he turned into kid because General Rildo wished for that to happen. So Gohan battled General Rildo and won Rildo was dying but he gave Gohan his power to combat Vegeorn. So Vegeorn came to earth and battled Gohan. Gohan ued a Masenko and Vegeorn got hit and unfused. But Zorn was still alive and killed Gohan. The final battle! So Zorn was laughing but for some reason a time machine landed on him and Zorn emerged from under it but out came Future Krillin. He looked weird because he had a tail and stuff. "Hahaha i'm part saiyan now" said Krillin. So he turned into a Golden Great Ape but he can't control it. So he started smashing Zorn untill Tien came back and kicked Krillin then Tien died for some reason then Piccolo came back with a M on his head he was a majin and he had some pillows he threw the pillows at Krillin which deflected them all then Zorn zapped Piccolo back into a regular guy then Vegeta got mad. So then Vegeta went Super Saiyan 6 and fought Zorn but Zorn was a match for Vegeta so he lit Vegeta on fire and he died. Future Krillin got so mad he went Silver Great Ape and smashed Zorn to pieces then he turned back into a regular Super Saiyan. Then Future Puar came and smacked Future Krillin then the world blew up but Dende was still alive so he wished the earth be restored and everyone with it. END ZORN SAGA Android 16 is back and stuff and battles people After that all the world was peaceful and stuff untill Android 16 came with a bird in his hand or something. Then hearts surrounded him and then the red ribbon sign on his green chest thing turned into a peace sign. But then Krillin came again and started battling Android 16. But 16 had a trick up his sleeve if he had any. He used this move he learned from Yamcha. It was called the Cat Tounge Foot. So Android 16 used it and started punching him and stuff but then Yamcha came back. So Yamcha was dissapoint that Android 16 was doing that stuff to Krillin so Yamcha saved Krillin and challenged Android 16. Yamcha went Super Saiyan and kicked Android 16. But Yamcha realized Androids don't feel pain so while he was thinking 16 was chasing a buttergly. Then some yellow beam came and cut through Yamcha like butter. It was Super Perfect 16. He was laughing like this hahhahahahaha. But than Uub came and punched 16 and 16 turned into a butterfly and flew happily away but then Jeice came back and ate the butterfly. Uub turns back into Buu and Jeice and Zarbon fuse So Jeice was laughing and stuff until Uub came infront of him and did a Galic Gun. But that didin't make sense because it was Dende's move but that didin't make sense either because it was Vegeta's move. So Uub got mad and turned pink and stuff he was KID BUU AGAIN YAY. Then Zarbon came and threw Buu into a mountain. He was laughing but then Jeice was trying on some new earrings. Zarbon just happened to have the same pair and they fused to make Jeibon. Jeibon ate a heart shaped chocolate and powered up. Buu was amazed but he wasn't. So Buu kicked Jeibon but Jeibon dodged that and Buu kept trying to kick him but Jeibon was headbanging/dodging. Buu got madder and kicked some more. But Jeibon got tired and kneed Buu in the stomach. He than blasted Buu in the stomach and he turned into a blob. But Buu reformed into a kitten. This was his final form. The kitten majin started fighting Jeibon with amazing power until Jeibon usedthe Monster Comet Attack. He put his hands infront of him and out came a heart shaped blast.. Buu was hit and all atoms in his body evaporated away. i liek turtelz After that Jeibon was dancing until Kishime came. Kishime is one of Dr. Wheelo's biatches and Kishime kicked Jeibon. Jeibon was stunned but he got out of it and bit Kishimes face off it wasn't pretty.﻿ ﻿ Category:KorintheKat Category:Humor